cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 030: Misaki's Feelings
Misaki's Feelings is the thirtieth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 6. This chapter was adapted into episode 31 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Aichi tells Misaki that the club has reached four members and only needs one more to make it official. He begins to say that they are about to head to Card Capital, but Misaki interrupts, telling him she has plans with a friend and leaves. Naoki and Shingo are shocked at Aichi talking to her, gossiping about how she has a bad reputation and is rumored to rule Miyaji from the shadows with some sort of secret power. Aichi wonders if perhaps they mean her photographic memory, and admits that he knows her and that she works as the shop assistant at Card Capital. Kourin says that she must be a fighter, and asks why Aichi hasn't asked her to join their club. He tells her that he has, and that Misaki declined due to being busy with work, but Kourin insists that she is making excuses, and that Aichi needs to tell her how he really feels. Telling the others to go on ahead, Aichi runs after her. Meanwhile, Misaki's friend Akari worries about her, recalling how in the past, their classmates had been afraid of her due to her memory abilities and abrasive demeanor, but she had begun to change upon taking up Vanguard. Just then, Aichi catches up with them, blurting out that he had always imagined Misaki as part of the Cardfight Club and asking her to join. At Card Capital, Morikawa, Kamui, Shin and the others are in awe at the presence of an idol in the shop, Morikawa in particular admitting that he is a huge fan of Kourin. When Aichi arrives, he admits that he had no luck in convincing Misaki, and Naoki and Shingo are quietly relieved. Later, Akari is admonishing Misaki for turning Aichi down when, suddenly, Kourin confronts them. She asks that Misaki cardfight her, wanting to know why she rejected Aichi, and internally telling herself that this fight is not for Aichi's sake, but rather to determine if Misaki possesses PSY Qualia. As the fight begins, Kourin questions Misaki's "secret superpower", and Misaki responds by indicating Kourin's starting vanguard and using it as a reference to determine what the rest of her deck likely consists of, given the possible card synergies. Kourin realizes that her power is "merely" an impressive memory, and not PSY Qualia, but Misaki goes on to say that she is feared by many people at Miyaji, and does not want to hold Aichi back in his attempts to make more friends. Kourin angrily tells her that if she cares about Aichi that much, then she should listen to what he wants, and announces that the requirement to join the club is changing - if Kourin wins the fight, then Misaki will join the club. Misaki agrees, and the fight continues. Some time later, Kourin arrives at the Cardfight Club's meeting room, announcing that she has brought them their fifth member. Misaki enters, introducing herself and apologizing to Aichi, who is more than happy to welcome her. Featured Units Gold Paladin *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell (mentioned only) *Golden Fang, Garururou (mentioned only) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel Oracle Think Tank *Circle Magus *Pentagonal Magus Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters